Finally Together
by sarahliz18
Summary: What happens after Last Sacrifice... Rose and Dimitri's love story continues.


Finally Together.

Chapter 1- fan fiction, Vampire Academy. 6/7/12

We lay next to each other for so long it felt like eternity. His fingers laced mine, gripping them so gently. His eyes fixated on nothing but I knew he was in deep thoughts, thoughts which he usually kept to himself. I prayed every time I saw that look on his face that they weren't the dark thoughts he often thought about, which consisted the nights he was a strigoi and the countless lives he killed. The silence that hung in the air also gave me time to think of my friend, Lissa, or Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, which she is now confirmed as. I wished so much I could see what she was doing, but our bond disappeared after my accident. I still held scars of the shooting but I was ready to be Lissa's guardian and protect her with my life, even though I already did that for years before. "Roza", I was in a too deep thought that I flinched at the sound of Dimitri's voice, he looked at me with apologetic eyes, "Sorry, to startle you Roza". I looked into his warm, brown eyes, I could see the love he had for me in them. Well anyone could really, he barely showed emotion on his face, like a blank canvas always ready for his job. "What are we doing?" he asked, good question I thought, I didn't even know what we were doing. "We're lying down on my bed, thinking about what we should do next?" I replied, with a question to see his response. "Nice answer", he said with one of the laughs I loved so much. It was a warm one, which he rarely used. Only on me mostly, which I enjoyed. He started to get up separating our hold, I got up as well, not letting him see the disappointment in my face. We were snuggled up together for so long that not being next to him, breathing in his beautiful scent, hurt me. He walked over to his duster which hung on the back of my door, he refuses to go anywhere without one. But then again the thought of him without one did seem unpleasant. "I have to go, check on Christian", Dimitri's stance had turned to working mode as he went to say goodbye. I didn't need to be on duty with Lissa for a few hours but I left with Dimitri so I could walk with him and spend more time with my best friend, whom I hadn't talked to in a while. She was busy spending time with her boyfriend, Christian, who Dimitri was the guardian of, while I spent time with mine. We walked to Lissa's room, hands enlaced again, smiling ridiculously that we could actually walk together, expressing our love. We parted ways with a kiss I'd grown to love, and walked opposite directions. I knocked on Lissa's door waiting for a response, which seemed to take forever, but she finally opened the door and went back to what she was doing without a word. I hesitated a moment before asking her what was wrong, because her face registered something, fear? Anxiety? No. Anger. She started rambling something about 'how dare he, he can't take _her _side!' I looked at her confused, trying to guess what was bothering her this much. She looked at me for the first time since I arrived and gave me a small smile and walked over to give me a hug. I looked at what other guardians were around and saw one of the usual ones, Lucas, but the other looked new. Lucas watched the large windows while the other one, a tall broad man, watched the door. They both gave me a small nod when I walked in, clearly showing respect. I looked at Lissa again and asked what her rambling was one about, but she turned again finishing what she was doing. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't see what she was doing. Until I walked over to her turning her slowly to me and I asked again in a clear, slow voice, "what's going on Lissa? You're starting to scare me and you know that's my job" I tried to fix the uncomfortable mood by making a joke, which she couldn't help but smirk at. "Okay", she replied "promise not to go crazy?" I gave a quick nod, wanting to find out why she was in a frantic mood. "I was talking to Jill and I accidently said how her eyes were almost the same as mine, but mine are a bit greener" Lissa said "and she took it the wrong way! She thought I was trying to set standards, like making sure she knew where she stood with me" I was trying to keep up with her rambling again. It was a simple mistake why was she this upset about it? But then I realised it was the spirit. Without me taking it from her to me it grew inside her, making dark, depressing thoughts wind up in her. Any moment she'd snap and I could not have that happen to her, I tried to get her calm by sitting her down on her enormous bed. I waited to see if the story had an ending, when she looked up at me realising she hadn't finished it. "Oh and so I told her not to talk to me like that! Like no one talks to the queen like that!" her voice grew louder making the other guardians stiffen like she was ready to go on a killing rampage. "And when I was yelling at her, Christian and Adrian walked in and over heard me tell her off. They told _me _to calm down! ME! Why should I be the one to calm down? They muttered something to each other and then Christian took my hand and started asking questions like 'are you okay?' 'Do you want to lie down?' So I told them all to go away and then Christian had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't acting myself!" she practically shouted. This got the other guardians attention, "Queen Vasilisa maybe you'd like to sit back down and try to remain calm" The tall guardian walked over with a glass of water trying to keep their Queen stable. He was taller than I thought when he made his way over, almost the same height as Dimitri. He had black hair which was slicked back with about half a bottle of hair gel, and his eyes were tiny and beady. He might have been protecting my best friend but he still didn't seem quite friendly, only to Lissa. Then it started, I knew Lissa was using compulsion without the bond, because her face went back to calm and she ordered "don't tell me what to do. Go back to your original position." In a demanding but nice voice. He did what he was told and looked as if he would have done it without compulsion anyway. Lucas got his phone out immediately and started talking in hush tones to whom I only expected was a nurse. I grabbed hold of Lissa's wrists, trying to get her usually calm mood back to normal. But she kept trying to get away, her face defiantly showed fear then and then whispered something only I could hear because of how close we were "it's back Rose, fix it! Do what you normally do, take out the darkness, it's eating me alive!" her voice grew higher and both the guardians both started walking to us. Lucas who was on the phone only moments ago, grabbed Lissa's arm gently and said "Queen Vasilisa, please let us take you to the medical clinic." His voice was strong and confident but also pleading. She nodded her head very slowly and began walking with the three of us guardians, out the door two more showed up. Good, extra protection, she needed it if she decided to fall and collapse right here. And only a second after, she did just that.

Chapter 2

Lissa almost immediately came back to conscious she looked at me frightened, she may be queen but she was still weak in some areas. I got her up with the help of Lucas and we sat her down on a couch nearby. I told the tall guardian from before, whom I hadn't learnt the name of, to get a nurse over quickly. He did, basically running for the queen's aid. I sat there with her feeling so helpless, until I thought of something. "Lissa where's the charmed jewellery that Sonya made you?" I asked her wanting her to answer faster. "Top drawer, next to me bed" she replied just before I went sprinting there. Sure enough she was right, there were bracelets, necklaces, rings anything silver charmed with healing powers. I grabbed the first bracelet and sprinted back to her, my chest making tiny pain, which I shrugged off. I got up to her and clasped the silver bracelet on her, waiting for a response, anything really. Then I let out a sigh when her face went back to normal and she sat up right. She looked me in the eye and said "now that's why you're my right hand guardian" she gave me a warm smile and hugged me tight. "Lissa how long had it been since you put a new charmed bracelet on?" I asked her, she saw the concern written all over my face. "I just… I didn't think about it. I thought I didn't need one." She replied while running her perfectly manicured hands through her platinum blonde hair. "Don't tell anyone Rose! Everyone will think I'm a failure, it's embarrassing." I reassured her that no one thinks she's a failure. Trying to make the dark thoughts away myself if I told her what she wanted to hear. Her head jerked up quickly meeting my eyes and begged not to tell Christian, but I couldn't. I had to tell her boyfriend, it was the right thing to do. That made her more upset but I think I saw a little recognition in her eyes because I knew she wanted me to tell him, but she silently didn't wanted to bother him. Once the nurse arrived we told her she wasn't need of assistance and helped Lissa back to her room, it was the biggest room in the Court but it was so filled with stuff she was moving in. I told the other guardians to stay with her and call me if anything happens to her, while I made my way to the other side of the building to Christian's room. I knocked loud and waited patiently for him to open the door, his face still looked a little pissed off about the little argument he had with Lissa but seemed as if he was calming down. Dimitri's gaze fell on me and looked worried for both me and Lissa, he's expected me to be with her at the moment not here. I gave him a quick smile before turning my attention back on Christian. He also had a worried look on his face, but for Lissa only. "What happened?" he asked "did she do something…bad?" I looked at him in the eye and nodded my head tiny bit. "She hadn't been wearing her charmed jewellery and kinda fainted for a second" Christian was out the door in a second with Dimitri at his feet. I quickened my steps to keep up with their fast pace. Normally I'd be in front but my chest started to ache again. I hope this didn't happen when I fight strigoi to protect Lissa. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Christian was acting like a normal boyfriend, protecting and caring. But because he left only around an hour ago he felt guilty for leaving his stressed girlfriend alone when she needed him most. He'd barged into her room, which no doubt got her guardians ready for attack, but once saw our faces went back to watching. "I am so sorry for leaving Lissa!" Christian sat next to her, holding her tight and stroking her hair. "It's not your fault. It was the spirit. But Rose ran back here to get me this" she said looking down at the bracelet. I didn't notice before that it was small and delicate around her thin wrist. Christian looked from the bracelet to me and mouthed 'thankyou', I nodded back to him and looked into Dimitri's gaze. He looked at me with a smile on his face and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug.  
Christian had to go quickly for a quick check in with his aunt, who stayed in the courts jail. I was fond of her but before she murdered former queen Tatiana, Adrian's great aunt, and tried to accuse me for it. With quick goodbyes Christian and Dimitri both left, both giving us smiles. I glanced back to Lissa who was fiddling with the bracelet, "come on, Liss. Let's get some food in you" she followed me, along with her other two guardians and headed off to the feeding rooms. Only that because Lissa was queen she went to a different room with more appropriate feeders. She walked up to the front desk, the workers there kneeled down to show respect. (7/7/12) About half the moroi and dhampirs here didn't exactly like having an eighteen year old girl, with only one other person in her family as queen, but couldn't exactly not show respect.  
After Lissa had her 'food' I asked her if I could, it was awkward having to ask her to do stuff because I couldn't just walk away. That's one less guardian, which meant less protect. I got a chocolate éclair and hot chocolate, finished up just as Christian walked up with Dimitri, he welcomed me with a warm smile. Oh how I love that smile. We stood, lined up across the wall, Dimitri, I and Lissa's other two guardians. Dimitri and I made small talk but focused on our responsibility, Lissa leaned toward Christian giving him a goodbye kiss while beckoning me to come over. I walked next to her, listening to her conversation but having my eyes inspecting everything, as well as Lucas and the other guardian. I really need to know his name. We stepped out of the door into the long garden that led to Lissa's room, when two moroi men jumped in front of us all holding a knife. Another moroi, trying to attack the queen, no I could not have this happening. My attacker was in his mid-thirty's and lunged toward Lissa, my guardian instincts kicked in and I kicked him in the stomach creating distance between him and Lissa. He recovered quickly and came back to us with his knife still gripped in his hand. I punched him in the face, again and again. But he still kept walking towards us, what was with him. He had my super strength! I dodged his hits and pushed Lissa against the wall and ordered her to call Stan, the guardian administrator, and Dimitri. The attacker's knife sliced a decent cut into my upper arm, causing pain and Lissa to wince. I grabbed hold of the hand with the knife and pushed it the other way, getting cuts on my fingers in the mean while. I kicked him in the groan, a weak spot for men which I learnt while killing strigoi. He grabbed hold of my leg causing me to fall onto my back, grazing my elbows also. He headed forward to Lissa, but I quickly grabbed onto his right leg bringing him down with me. Lissa frantically yelled into the phone, to which I only expected was Dimitri. The attacker suddenly turned around and knocked my head into the concrete over and over again, my vision fogged and I heard Lissa scream for help. Then the attacker stopped and was pulled of me, thrown to the other side of the pavement. Lissa's screams were hushed and a tall figure stood with her, calming her down and keeping her from helping me. I didn't recognize the face but I tried to believe it was Christian. I looked to my side and saw Dimitri holding down the man and two new guardians pinning him down too. I felt warm blood go down the side of my face and slide onto my neck. A loud scream was muffled and it all went quiet. I felt arms lace under my back to lift me, the blood on my face slid down more and I felt it touch my shoulder. No doubt my crisp, white shirt was torn and blood stained it. I heard faint sounds, Lissa whimpering, Dimitri trying to wake me wake and guardians keeping the attacker quiet. I dozed out but the sound of Dimitri's voice brought me back, "Roza, stay with me. Don't fall back asleep." I tried to follow his commands, but dozed off again.

Chapter 3:

I had a nightmare of Lissa getting attacked again, she was man handled by the same guy with the knife, except this time he had a gun. Who was this mystery man? His gun fired, the bullet driving its way into Lissa's chest. I jolted up from that horrible nightmare. To find the two people I love holding my hands. Dimitri sat on my left, fingers laced together, his head on my leg asleep. Lissa held onto my other hand, gripping it tightly and she leaned on Christians shoulder. I tried reading the clock on my right bit moving my head slightly pained me so much, so I drifted but to a dreamless sleep. Until my dream changed into a garden I recognized, Sonya karp's garden. I saw Adrian shift slightly on the wooden bench in front of me. His back was facing me but I knew what his face would have shown. Fear. Worry. Concern. I look a small step toward him, stepping into a pile of dried up leaves, creating a ruffling sound. His head turned instantly but his face showed something I wouldn't have expected, Anger. I was confused, why should he be angry? He looked at me, I was wearing jeans and a top, clearly not wanting to see my bandaged up head and cuts and bruises. He searched my eyes waiting for me to say the first word, since we hadn't talked in about two weeks, since he found out about Dimitri and I. "Are… are you hurt badly?" he finally said, cracking. I looked down, staring at the crunched up leaves under my feet. "My head. He thought it was a rattle toy or something…" I replied giving him a small smile. He cracked a small smile for me too, even though he was still disappointed in me. "I didn't want to. To see you, I thought it'd bring back old feelings that I pushed out." He started to shift on his feet. "I needed to know you were alright, and I defiantly couldn't go through Lissa's dreams to ask her." He looked back at me, into my eyes, waiting for a response. I nodded to show I understood. His eyes went back to the ground, I hated knowing his beautiful green eyes showed sorrow which I caused. He started fading away and left me standing there puzzled a bit, until I too started fading back to reality. I stared into Dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes and he let out a sigh, shoving his face into my shoulder and the waves of my think hair. He hugged me gently, knowing that he would have wanted a tighter one. I felt my right hand, which still held Lissa's hand, twitch slightly and her face turned toward me. Her eyes welled up with happy tears, Dimitri moved back and Lissa hugged me just as he had. "Oh god Rose! You scared me so much, your head was hit so badly I thought you were going to die!" Lissa's words made me tense. How bad was my head, it shouldn't be too bad considering I could see, hear and talk properly. "Hey", I croaked out. Yep voice works in reality, not just dreams. My talking also set smiles on Dimitri's and Lissa's face. I saw Christian walk through the door and come back with a doctor. The doctor was 40'ish and had stubble on the face, he looked at me with concern. Why should he be concerned? I seemed fine. But did I look fine? I looked at Lissa and pointed at the mirror on the side table, she followed my gaze and jumped from her seat getting it. Holding it in front of me showed my reflection, dried blood stains on my forehead, cuts on my cheeks. I touched my fingers to my eye, which was covered in dark bruises. I saw my fingers in the reflection as well, like I guessed cuts along them and more dry blood. What they couldn't wash it off while I was unconscious? The doctors voice brought me back, "Rose, the extent to your injuries aren't too bad but we need you to rest for a while." I looked back at Dimitri, "Rose, you have to." His voice was demanding yet pleading at the same time. "Who was it?" I asked looking at them all in the eye. Lissa flinched when seeing my injuries and buried her head into Christian's shoulder again, while he gave me a sad smile while stroking her long, blonde hair. Dimitri grabbed hold of my hand again, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "Ronald Colanders" I looked back to see Adrian in the corner, hiding behind both Christian and Lissa. He must have left his dream to come see me, but he showed no emotion on his face. "Who?" I asked again, clearly not recognising the name. I though hard about it, _Ronald Colanders_, wait Clark Colanders dad?! Why would he try and hurt Lissa? Did he feel threatened by her power? "Clark's father" I looked back at Lissa, who had turned her face back at me and nodded slightly. "Why?! Why would he try and hurt you? And do _this _to me" I moved my head forward, showing my face. "Stan and the other guardians are questioning him at the moment." Dimitri's words drew me back to him, he sat back down and sighed again. "But yeah, why?" he asked. I tried thinking of the reasons he would of as well, but my head began hurting again. I must have showed my pain on my face because everyone's face grew concerned, especially Dimitri's. "Rose, lie back down and get some rest" the doctor ordered, "when your back to healthy you can figure it out, but for now we'll give you some pain killers." I must have nodded my head because the doctor asked everyone to leave, which they all refused. I was grateful of them all but they needed to get back to their lives, but I'm sure they'd visit every hour if they did anyway. The thought of them seeing me, leaving and coming back an hour later to see if I'd change, made me chuckle. Only Dimitri heard it and gave me a confused look but turned it into a smile. Lissa and him both grabbed my hands like before and Lissa leaned in Christian, with his arms wrapped around her. I nodded back to sleep and this time dreamed of something good. Food. My stomach began growling and sent pain through me, how long was I out? Because I ate before _Ronald_ attacked me and I was beginning to grow starving.  
My eyes fluttered open again and saw I was in slacks and a jumper, on my bed. Was this a dream? My movement must have caught Dimitri's attention because he lay down the book he was reading, a western novel of course, and walked over to me giving me a kiss on the forehead. I looked into his eyes and he flashed a sweet smile to me. "Since when was I in my room" I looked down at my comfortable clothes, "and in these?" I asked. He put his enormous hands over mine and gripped them tightly. "You don't remember." It wasn't a question, merely a statement. "The doctor cleared you out of there and we took you back here. I changed you, placed you in your bed and have been waiting for you." He placed his hands on my head, gently checking my wounds, and placing my hair behind my ear. I gave him a smile and brought him closer to me, he ended up lying next to me, cuddling me and wrapping me in warmness. "Thank you Dimitri" I said, pulling him closer to me. "You're welcome Roza." We stayed like that for a while, before we both drifted back to sleep. I turned my head and opened my eyes to stare into Dimitri's red rimmed ones with his chalk white skin. He was strigoi. I pushed him off the bed, screaming at him "AAHH! LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I somehow managed to get out of bed and grabbed the first thing to throw at him. I gripped my wooden desk chair and hurdled it across the room to hit Dimitri in the back. He stared at me in concern and tried grabbing my wrists, to calm me. But I wouldn't let him touch me. I kicked him, punched him, basically did everything but he still gripped me tight. I looked into his eyes again and sure enough they were still his gorgeous brown ones, but now they were wide open, looking at me in worry. I fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest. What was happening? I swear he was strigoi, he looked just as he was in Russia. It sent shivers through me. The door was thrown open and Lissa stood there in shock. She must have heard my screams for help and came running because she was panting and holding onto the door knob for support. Lissa's eyes met Dimitri, "get the doctor here, now please" Lissa nodded to Dimitri and one of her five guardians with her ran off.

Chapter 4:

I wouldn't let go of Dimitri. Moments ago I was throwing anything I could at him to keep my distance but now I couldn't seem to let him go. We sat on my bad holding onto each other while waiting for the doctor, I was shaking so much that it scared me. Dimitri didn't ask me what was wrong he just sat with me giving me comforting words, while stroking my messy hair. The doctor who talked to me, well I didn't know who because I was so out of it, before shown a light in my eyes and tried getting answers to my crazy attack. I couldn't stop shaking and every time someone tried to pull me off Dimitri I'd tighten my grip on his shirt more and pulled him closer to me. I must have dozed off because when I woke up this time I was back in the patient room at the doctors. But this time no one was around me except Adrian, he saw that I woke up and made his way over to my bed. "Do you want Lissa?" he asked, now standing over me. "No" I managed to say, "Dimitri, please." Clearly Adrian wasn't happy with who I wanted but he made his way over to the door anyway. While waiting I turned to see the clock again, 9:26, whoah I've been seeping for a while. I turned my body around setting my feet on the cold, floor boards, I took small steps over to the bathroom. I tried at least to make myself look presentable by washing of the dry blood and tying my hair back out of my face. I heard the door open and saw Dimitri look at the bed and then at me. He smiled, walking over to me giving me a giant hug. "What happened before?" he asked, noticing my forehead was cleaner than before. "I… you were… strigoi" I managed. Dimitri's grip on me tensed, he obviously didn't like the idea that I still saw him that way. I suddenly remembered how I hurt him and tried looking for signs of scars. He noticed my searching "you didn't hurt me rose, not much anyway" he said with a smirk. Thank god. If I had hurt him because of that silly nightmare, I would have never forgiven myself. Dimitri washed the rest of the blood on my face, he did it with such grace with his gentle hands avoiding my cuts. My bandaged up head didn't hurt as much and I could walk now, even though my leg which the attacker kicked, still sent pain up it with every step.  
The next couple days went fast with Lissa visiting whenever she could, plus she brought Christian with her every time, who brought Dimitri as well. Eddie and Mia visited a couple time too, along with Abe and my mother. Stan tried asking me questions but I couldn't help with much, plus Dimitri kept telling me to 'rest Roza, you can talk to Stan after'. After spending almost a week in that patient room I went back to my room, Dimitri must have cleaned up the broken chair because my room was spotless clean. My bandages were off too, which hid my horrible cuts that seemed to be healing well. My cut in my arm also healed but I was defiantly getting some scars from the attack. Lissa and I finally got out of my boring room and went to get lunch, or more chocolate eclairs for me. Lissa walked with extra guards, mostly because of the attack and because I wasn't ready to protect her yet. After lunch I went to talk to Stan about the attack and Lissa joined me to say what she saw, but we weren't there for long. We answered some quick questions and Stan let us go, for me to rest.  
Lissa caught up with Christian which meant Dimitri and I could walk together, we walked in silence focused on protecting our moroi but the silence meant so much. Every now and then I would catch him glancing at me and I'd give him a warm smile. We walked in front of Lissa and Christian while the other guardians walked on the sides of them and behind them for more protection. Dimitri glanced to his left, looked back at me but then his head swiveled back around doing a double take. "Rose do you see what I see?" he asked, still trying to focus on the short, dark figure near a large tree. I looked at the figure, was he coming towards us? He was, running towards us rapidly. Not another attack. I looked back for Lissa who was being held back by two dhampirs, Lissa's mouth covered by their gloved hands, same as Christian. Dimitri both stepped forward, ready to attack when a massive pain hit the back of my head. The last thing I saw was Dimitri look at me with pain written on his face as well, before everything went black.  
I opened my eyes to look at a grey concrete ceiling. I sat up from the concrete ground and looked at my surroundings. I looked to my left to see Dimitri unconscious next to me, I tried shaking him awake but he still lay there. I looked around again looking for an escape route, no windows, one door and a shelf with boxes full of papers. I tried breaking down the metal door but I didn't even leave a scratch! Now I was getting angry, and I can't see how Lissa's going because the bond we shared is gone. Oh god what if they hurt Lissa, or Christian, or us. I looked back at Dimitri, still unconscious but looked beautiful as always. I tried waking him again, which just made me tired. So I sat with him squeezing his hand and stroking his hair. I honestly don't know how long I sat with him but I fell asleep with my fingers laced with his. I woke up wrapped in Dimitri's arms, his warmth flowing all through me, until his arms fell from me and he turned around. I gasped at the sight of his face which showed me that he had a big purple bruise that covered half of his forehead, and a cut across his cheek. I wonder what I looked like, did I have an ugly bruise on my face as well. His eyelids fluttered open to see his beautiful brown eyes. He sat up looking at me confused, his eyes searching all over me making sure I wasn't hurt. His eyes darted to around the room, looking around for an escape route like I had. I gave him a warm smile when he blew out a sigh and leaned into me, wrapping his arms around me as he did before. "Roza, I hate to say… but you look horrible" he said with a small smile. Okay so maybe I did have bruises and cuts on me like him, but hopefully not as bad. "Sorry to say, but so do you" I replied with a small laugh. He stood up and went towards the door, examining it as I had. There was no handle from the inside and was large and metal. Dimitri's head turned around fast and looked into my eyes, "Lissa? Where is she? Use your bond thing to see if she's hurt" he looked pleading, waiting for me to do what he asked. I looked down, he doesn't know how bad I want to do that. "I can't" I managed out, my eyes welling up with tears. He just stood there, I couldn't do anything to help Lissa and he knew that. Hot, burning tears slid down my cheeks as I clutched my jumper. No. I shouldn't be crying. Lissa is the only one who should be able to cry, because she's the one being captive and most likely going to be killed. The thought of her dying made more tears stream down my face. Why didn't Dimitri come and comfort me?! He just stood there watching me with a sad look on his face. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?" I yelled. The sound of my voice made and Dimitri flinch and it even scared me. Who knew my voice could have that much venom in it. I closed my tired eyes, relaxing them. Counting from 1 to 10 and opening them again. I shouldn't be lashing out at Dimitri, I know better than that. I stepped forward towards him but he was already in front of me, holding me tightly. More hot tears spilled down my face as I hugged every bit of him. He stroked my hair while repeating my name "Roza" he murmured it in my ear a couple of times until I lifted my head from his chest. "It's going to be okay" he reassured me. "You don't know that. She…. She could be _dead _right now" I replied, saying that word sent shivers through me. I didn't want to think that was really happening but I needed to be prepared for what may come. The look he gave me was one look I rarely ever get to see, guilt. Sure he showed it after Lissa changed him back, but now he was guilty because he couldn't protect her, Christian (who he was the guardian of) and… well me. He kissed the top of my head, avoiding my battle scars "Roza, you must not think like that" he whispered, when a loud banging noise came from the door. We both turned around in an instant getting ready to attack. The heavy metal door swung open and a large, tall human stood in the doorway.

Chapter 5:

A human? Really? We were being captive by a scrawny _human_?! This really got me pissed off. I glanced over at Dimitri who was probably thinking the same thing. The man took slow steps towards us, causing Dimitri and I to tense. The man was around 30ish and had sandy blonde hair and stubble across his chin, he was about 6 foot and wore a tailored black suit. What a shame if he killed us and got our blood all over it. "Well isn't it lovely to see you two awake at last" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to look deadly while half my face was covered in dark bruises. "Where's Lissa?" I demanded, hoping I sounded fierce. He gave me a harsh laugh so loud it startled Dimitri and I. He took another step forward, "my name's Nick" he said. I didn't know whether or not to trust him, plus he didn't give us his last name. "And I know who you two are" he turned towards Dimitri, "Dimitri Belikov, former strigoi if I'm certain." The mention of strigoi made Dimitri slightly flinch, which Nick noticed and gave a small smile about. Nick then faced me, a smirk still on his face "and you Rose Hathaway: a convicted murderer, runaway and strigoi hunter." Well he defiantly knew us, that's for sure, but how much did he know? Dimitri leaped from his spot while Nick still had his eyes on me, he made it to the door so quietly and fast, that not until a guard stood from the doorway into Dimitri's view, Nick noticed. He turned around still in his spot, not suspecting that I could attack him from behind. So I did, I kicked behind his knees and wrapped my arm around his throat. Nick tried fighting against my hold but couldn't get past me, "I am _not _a murderer" I hissed. I looked back at Dimitri who was fighting two guards, he defiantly looked like a god then. I loosened my grip the tiniest bit but Nick elbowed me in the stomach making me take a step back. His fist came to my face, right were my bruise was causing an ache through my whole face. That one did it, that one punch pushed me back to the wall and pulled me down. Nick grabbed my arm forcing me back up, and then knocking me down again. I was losing and I did not like losing. I stood up again, on my own this time, and punched him straight in the face. He didn't have time to react and stumbled backwards. I punched him again and again, again, again. Until I looked at him, his face covered in blood, but it still held that stupid smirk. "Not a murderer, huh?" Nick spat. I gave him one last, big, punch right in the nose that knocked him out. "No", I spat back. I turned towards Dimitri to see one of the guards knocked out and the other on top of Dimitri. The guy on top didn't know I was behind him so I hit him hard at the back of his head. He turned around instantly, rubbing his head, and reached for me until his eyes went wide. He fell at my feet and Dimitri stood behind him holding a gun. A gun? Where'd he get that? I looked from the gun to him curiously. He gave me a smile, "it was the guards, I got if off him" he placed the weapon into his belt, next to his stake. He wrapped one arm around me waist, the other at the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. This kiss wasn't like any other one though, it almost reminded me of the kisses he gave me as a strigoi. I shrugged off the memories and leaned into the kiss making it deeper. He stopped the kiss, just as it was getting good, "I had to stop!" he said, throwing his hands up above his head "before it went any further" he added with a wink. We walked through the house, against the walls checking each room for any sign of more humans until we realised the house was deserted. We went back to the guards and Nick to lock them in the room and searched out to see where we were. We looked out the windows and saw mountains and a dark sky. Damn, night time means if we're out of court- which we probably are- means strigoi could be around. Dimitri found a map and a phone in the rooms, so we started searching our location and how to get to Lissa. After several minutes of searching the map and not getting closer to an escape plan a loud banging noise, from the room with the locked humans in, echoed through the house. Dimitri and I stood up instantly clutching our weapons. The banging grew louder each time, most likely the humans all waking up. I checked outside again the sun started to rise, good. We couldn't handle trying to find out where we are, looking for Lissa and killing strigoi along the way. Dimitri and I gathered up a map of the state, a phone with barely any battery, a couple of fruit bars I found in the kitchen and a torch. We walked along the main road, hand in hand but ready for any more attacks. I saw a light behind us and a car pulled over next to us, I turned around to see an elderly couple looking at us worried. The man who was driving stepped out into the cold morning air, and walked towards us. "Do you two need a lift?" he asked, his voice was soft and croaky. I looked at Dimitri who finally said "would you be able to get us to Montana?" I looked back to the man who seemed confused. "Montana? Well we're in Idaho at the moment, but we can drop you off at the metro" he offered. "Idaho?!" I shouted. Those idiots took us here?! Then where's Lissa? Is she here too? I looked to Dimitri as he cleared his throat, "no thank you. But it's very generous to offer that to us" he added with a smile. The old man gave a smile and nodded his head to us while going back to his car. "Oh my god Dimitri, what if we can't find her" I said tears welling up in my eyes. I sank to the muddy ground before I was drowned in my own tears. Dimitri leaned down next to me trying to pull me back up. "Roza, I know it's scary" he reassured "not knowing if the person you love is safe" I knew he was talking about me when he came back and I was in jail. He pulled me into him instead of trying to pull me up again, hugging me tight as more tears spilled down my face. Another car pulled next to us, Dimitri started to wave him away politely until he saw who it was, "oh my god Rose, look who's here!" I turned my head to see my mother and father in an SUV staring at us wide- eyed. "Thank god" I managed out. Dimitri walked me over to the car and we sat in the back seat looking at my parents in joy. "Well we wondered where you ended up", my mother said with an almost smile on her face. "All we heard was someone attacked the other guardians and took you two and Lissa and Christian." I looked at myself, my clothes were ripped in some parts and had muddy bits on it now. Half my face was still covered in bruises, same as Dimitri's but he looked worse. I turned to Abe who was watching me carefully, he turned to grab something and gave it to Dimitri, it was a first aid kid. "Please clean her up, those bruises look horrible", he said glancing back at my wounds. I turned towards Dimitri who'd opened the kit and was getting wipes for my face. "Well we were kept in a house with three _humans_!" I emphasized on the word humans, showing my disgrace. Abe turned back to me, clearly surprised as my mother started the car again. "How'd you find us? By the way" I asked. We were probably in the middle of Idaho or somewhere, so how did they just happen to be here when we were. "Rose look at that mountain over there" she said pointing to a large mountain, not too far from us. I nodded, waiting for her response. "Well on the other side of the mountain is the court." She finished. Dimitri and I looked at each other and then it clicked, the Moroi Royal Court was close the border of Montana and Idaho, but we didn't think that close. "Then Lissa's has to be around here!" I exclaimed, "We can find her and bring her back!" Abe and Janine looked down. Dimitri must have realised what happened, but I couldn't think. Or even breathe. "NO!" I yelled. I startled everyone when they all looked at me. "Don't look down! Tell me what happened!" I demanded, well now I was sounding fierce. Dimitri grabbed my hand, squeezing it, I looked into his brown eyes and once again tears welled up. "Rose, well I don't know how to say this… we got a message from the kidnappers" Abe started "they have Lissa and Christian captive and won't give them back unless they get what they want." I looked at him confused, "well what do they want?" I asked, still confused. Dimitri and I eyed them curiously when my mother spoke again, "you."

Chapter 6:

We had a plan to lure the kidnappers in, using me. I most defiantly didn't like the plan but if it brings Lissa back then I'll do anything. We stayed in a motel, Dimitri and I in one room and my parents in another room, thankfully with two beds. I didn't want to sleep knowing that my parents were sharing a bed. While they called people at the royal court for any more information on their location, Dimitri and I showered and dressed in new clothes we bought. Usually I'd look through Lissa's eyes to see if she was safe, but since the shooting with Tasha the bond's disappeared. I groaned at not being able to do anything and sat near the window, Dimitri was still cleaning up and left the map and phone on the bed. I grabbed the phone and called the only number I remembered, Sydney's. I dialed the number and waited for a response, Sydney's voice was on the other end "hello?" I waited until I answered, thinking of what to say. "Sydney, it's um… Rose" I said sheepishly. I heard a gasp on the other side of the call, a few whispers and she finally talked again, "Rose, now you wouldn't be calling if you weren't in trouble." Damn, she knew me too well, "well yes, humans kidnapped Dimitri and I and someone else kidnapped Lissa and Christian." I said, probably too much information for her to take in. "You want my help", she stated. I did need her help, but I don't know how she can. "Yes" I said finally. The bathroom door opened and Dimitri stood in the door way with a towel over his shoulders as he wore his usual jeans and no top, showing me his gorgeous abs. He looked at me puzzled, wondering who I was calling. "Maybe you can track them?" I continued. I heard Sydney murmur something before talking again, "the best I can do Rose is ask people around. As much as I want to help, I just can't get into any more trouble" I let out a groan before scrunching up my jumper with my hand, out of frustration. Dimitri made his way over too me and placed a hand on my shoulder, calming me. "Okay", I said "I'd appreciate it if you could, thank you Sydney." I looked through the window again, wishing to see Lissa holding hands with Christian walking up to us as if nothing happened. But that was a dream, that wouldn't happen. "I'll try my best Rose" she said, before the line went dead. I turned towards Dimitri giving him the phone before falling on the bed, I shoved my face into the pillows and screamed my hardest. Dimitri grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight bear hug, I lied there with him until our plan had to get in action.  
The plan was set in Burley, Idaho because there has been sightings of strigoi there and humans helping them. The car ride there the next morning was draining and rain hammered down on us the whole time. Abe drove this time as my mum studied the map of Idaho, learning the roads if the plan fails and we need an escape route. Dimitri sat with me with his arm crooked over my shoulder and keeping me close, it was awkward being this close while my parents sat in front of us, eyeing us every now and then. I thought of the plan late last night when I couldn't sleep, plus I got a phone call from Sydney telling us the town we should visit, 'if there was any chance of finding her', her words. She said go to Burley and find a town house on the out skirts, which may or not hold Lissa and Christian. We set off to the town at four am hoping to get there by noon and but the roads are packed with other cars. "Apparently there's a parade tonight and everyone wants to make it" Abe explained. "So all the people drove all the way down here from god knows where, just to go to a stupid parade?" I said. Dimitri simply shrugged, "back home we used to have parades." I couldn't picture it, the small town I visited didn't seem like the 'paradey' type. My eyes flickered back to Dimitri and nodded my head as a response, he pulled me closer to him and we both fell asleep. I awoke with a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see my mother holding a bag of chips and loads of chocolate bars. We were stopped at a gas station and Dimitri still slept, arms wrapped around me. My mother handed me the food and bottles of soft drinks. She obviously knew that I was more into the junk food than healthy ones, but I did need all the sugar I could get. I pulled Dimitri's arm off me and sat up looking at our surroundings, the sky had turned into a lovely soft blue but clouds still lingered nearby. I looked at the clock which read seven am, wow I basically slept the whole time no wonder my stomach was growling so much at me. I ate up the chips and chocolate bars in seconds and gulped the whole drink down so fast that I then realised there was nothing left for Dimitri. I groaned tilting my head back, I saw my mother look at me in the corner of my eye. She gave me a questioning look before turning back to Abe. "We need to get off on this road" she said, pointing to a road leading closer to the town. I leaned forward so my lips were near my mother's ear, "um do you have any more food?" I asked, my mum gave me a judgmental look that quickly turned into a small smile. "There's none for Dimitri…" I said looking down. My mum leaned down to grab a bag full of more food and handed it to me. I grabbed it with a smile of thanks and placed it on the floor, she also handed me a cup of coffee for Dimitri. I moved the cup under Dimitri's nose, hoping the smell would awake him. He jerked his head back and looked down at the cup, grabbing it with both hands before looking at me. I gave him a smile and plopped the bag on his lap, he rummaged through it and found the healthiest thing in it, a fruit bar. I shook my head grabbing another chocolate bar, while leaning back into him. Dimitri nodded his head to my mum as thanks while cherishing in his beloved coffee. We sat in silence until the arrival of Burley, the roads were packed so we parked by a motel far from the main road. The plan was to start at seven pm – when the parade starts- where I'll walk around one of the popular clubs there. If I sense strigoi then I go back to tell Dimitri so he can come too, and then wait for the strigoi to head home and see if our friends are there.  
When the time came I circled the club blending in with the crowds, I made sure to look at everyone's face, I also made sure to cover my still bruised face with loads of make-up. My wounds were mostly covered but I still had a small scratch on my forehead which luckily my hair covered, I tried looking the best I could so I could get in the club. I walked into a dark lighted club full of party goers dancing to the loud music. I walked over to the bar and ordered a soda, not wanting to contain alcohol while on a mission. I sipped my drink my eyes scanning the crowd when I spot them. Sitting on a couch in the corner, probably looking for drunk people to feed on. There were about four strigoi, two whose face I could see and the other two facing the opposite way. The rest of the people here were humans but I saw a glimpse of what I thought was a moroi. I followed the person carefully, not attracting attention. He lead me down a deserted hallway and went towards a doorway slowly, before turning around so fast the vase next to him fell and broke to pieces. He didn't glance at the broken vase, only into my eyes. I really need to learn to walk quieter. But we had a back-up plan if someone recognizes me or suspects something then I'll quickly dial Dimitri and he'll find me, it wasn't the best one but we didn't have much to work with. I reached to the back pocket of my jeans until the moroi guy talked, "Rose Hathaway." He clearly knew me, probably from the strigoi attacks I'd been in, or my trial for being convicted of killing the queen. I looked at him, dead in the eye, not showing any emotion. He gave me a small smirk before taking small steps forward. "You know me. From where?" I demanded, hoping I sounded fierce. "Well we did go to the same school Rose" he said again, I didn't recognize him but then it clicked. "Tyler Russel" I confirmed. He gave me another smile, but didn't seem like a nice one this time. "You're looking for your friends aren't you? For the _queen._" He said queen as if it was a joke. I glared my eyes at him and stared dead at him for several seconds before a tall man came out of the door beside Tyler. They murmured something to each other before the man passed by me in the small, tight hallway. When he passed I saw he was a human but had a good build, strong and capable of killing someone probably. Tyler went through the door in his only chance but I quickly stopped it with my foot before he closed and locked it behind him. I pushed it open which pushed Tyler back as well, I scanned the room to find four moroi, much older than Tyler and I, and two humans. They were huddled in the corner afraid of what I'd do, "where's you _leader_?" I demanded. I took a step forward, showing them I wasn't afraid and that I could probably kill them in an instant. When a tall man, who I couldn't recognize in this harsh light, stepped out from another doorway and spoke, "Ah Rose so good to see you again" I looked at the man's face when he stepped forward, to see it was my old friend Joshua from the keepers. Except he was strigoi.

Chapter 7:

I gasped and stood back when realizing who I was talking to. Joshua, sweet innocent Joshua who had proposed to me after knowing each other for a day. He gave me a warm smile, but the white chalk skin and red rimmed eyes turned it evil. He stepped forward again and actually went to give me a hug! I stepped to the side, dodging it while I clasped my stake, which was concealed in my jacket pocket. "Oh you won't need that dear" he confirmed, which I declined to believe. "Where's Liss- Queen Vasilisa?" I demanded again. I slowly put my hand to my back pocket and fiddled a little until I speed dialed Dimitri and continued talking. "Tell me where she is Joshua!" I now yelled. Hoping Dimitri could hear me from my pocket still. "Oh Rose, always so demanding" he chuckled, as if he'd known me for years. I stalked up to him so fast no one saw it coming, I clasped one hand around his throat while my stake was pointed at his stomach. I could stab him there and cause him pain, but it wouldn't actually kill him. A flash of fear went through his once blue eyes but now red. I was actually starting to scare strigoi, I think I've seen fear on their face caused by me, several times now. And quite frankly, I loved it. My stake dug into Joshua's scrawny body, he winced in pain and tried wiggling away from my grip. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!" I practically screamed. He flinched again and now defiantly feared me. "The house on the corner with a broken mail box! A… a yellow house and a red fence!" he cried. I smiled in pleasure before digging my stake further, to make sure he wasn't lying. "Where I said. Not what it looks like!" I breathed in his face, he looked down at his bleeding torso. "39! 39 Elba Avenue!" he screamed in response. I smiled again and slowly took out my stake, "always a pleasure Joshua" I said with a fake, sweet smile before heading out the door. That was probably the easiest torture ever, I knew Joshua had no intention of hurting me and it pained me a bit to hurt once a sweet boy. But I needed answers and I needed my friend back. I squeezed my way the dancing crowd and practically jumped through the exciting door before realizing I still had my phone dialed to Dimitri. I pulled it from my pocket and listened to heavy breathing on the other line. "Dimitri?" I asked, waiting for a response. But the line went dead before his voice could answer. I ran back to our parked car and banged on the door, expecting to see my family all gone and hostages of more strigoi but I saw them look at me curiously after letting me in. Dimitri looked at me and smiled, "what are you smiling at?" I asked, puffed out from my worrying and running back. He looked down at the phone, which we stole from our kidnappers, and the screen was black. "The battery finally ran out, you thought the worst of it, didn't you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I frowned at him, grabbing the phone of him and threw it in behind me in the boot, before leaning over to kiss him. I honestly didn't care if my parents were in the car, or if they felt uncomfortable. I leaned back and smiled at him, I saw my mother look back at me with blushed cheeks. "39 Elba Avenue" I said, she automatically grabbed the map and searched the streets for the house. I looked out the window, remembering the old, gorgeous Joshua I knew. How had he turned strigoi? Their small town was so excluded from everyone, did the strigoi finally attack. I remembered the days when Dimitri and I were on the run and met with the keepers. Dimitri noticed my nostalgia and grabbed my chin, forcing it up. "It was Joshua, keeper Joshua, wasn't it" he asked, with concern written on his face. I nodded and leaned forward rested my head on his knees, as he stroked my back. "Found it" my mother said, pleased with herself. She directed Abe through the right streets and bickered with him about which was faster. The streets were still packed with cars so we went the back streets, which were poorly lit with little street lamps. It reminded me of the campus Lissa and I stayed at in Portland when we ran away, and where Dimitri found us. Our car stopped in front of a yellow house, just how Joshua described it. Its matching mail box was broken and pieces shattered on the brick walkway to the door. We stepped out of the car and slowly circled the small house, I stayed with Dimitri while my mother and Abe went the other side. Dimitri and I stopped in front of a small basement window, I leaned down trying to look through it while Dimitri had my back. I barely made out anything but I was sure I saw people there, so we headed back to my parents to make a plan.  
We busted down the front door and ran towards the three men who were standing there, with their backs to us. We had the element of surprise before they turned around and showed us their white skin and red eyes, strigoi. Great. But we went back to the plan to attack them but keep one alive, or at least stable, to use them. I ran up to a man probably in his mid-twenties, he had long, slick black hair that ran down his back. The first move I made was an easy kick in the crotch, which he tried to intercept but failed. He stepped back groaning at the pain but then tried throwing a punch at me. I dodged it and pushed back into the wall, hitting his head in the process. He slightly slid down the wall and exposed his chest. So I used my chance to drive my stake into his heart and turned around to help my mother, who was fighting a much experienced woman. The strigoi didn't see me come up behind her and grab her wrists, as hard as I could. I pulled her towards me but she stomped on my foot, loosening my grip. She pushed back into a bookshelf, where all the books fell on me, I stood back up quickly to see the strigoi back to sparring with my mother. I jumped forward and kicked her leg out from under her, she fell next to me and pulled me down with her. I landed head first and pain shot through me, I turned around and punched the woman in the face. She shuffled back and hit the bookshelf as well. My mother's hand pulled me back up, just before striking the strigoi again. She moved forward and cut the strigoi on the arm with her stake, which caused her to move it away from her chest. My mother used the opportunity and dug the stake in the heart, causing her to twitch slightly before dying. We turned towards Dimitri, whose arm was around his strigoi's neck and his stake cutting into his arms, torturing him. Dimitri let go of him and he fell forward at my feet, but stood back up quickly standing directly in front of me. I was quick but he was quicker, he straight out punched me in the face, which only made me take a step forward. He looked disappointed, expecting me to fall back or run away, he defiantly didn't know me then. I stepped back up to him but Dimitri ran up behind him causing them both to fall down. I grabbed the strigoi's arm, jerking him up and jamming my stake into his arm, he winced in pain but Dimitri grabbed his hands and pulled them behind him. I pushed against the wall and wrapped my hand around his throat, he avoided looking into my eyes and flinched when I dug my stake in his other arm. "Where's you _leader_?" I asked, hopefully scaring him. Dimitri came to my side and dug his stake into his leg, more torture. "Where is he?!" I hissed in his ear, causing him to whimper. So much as fearless strigoi. "He… he is down the hall on the right" he stammered out. I gave him an evil smile, "call him" I demanded. He looked into my eyes with fear, I'm guessing his leader is someone you do not call over. "CALL. HIM." I said loud, but slowly. He shook his head, rambling on about something that I didn't know or care about. Dimitri leaned into my ear and whispered something "we know where he is, let's just kill him off." I glanced at him and quickly shoved my stake through his heart and left him to die. We turned towards the door he mentioned and pushed it open, creating a loud noise which would probably attract more strigoi. Several strigoi came running up set of stairs, going down towards the basement, and came charging at us. I dodged the hits and punches thrown at me but managed to get a few blows at the head. I easily stabbed one strigoi with my stake but the next one that came at me was harder, while he had a weapon like me. He had a small pocket knife that made some nasty cuts along my arms and face. But I fought him off just the like other one and moved onto more. It seemed like a never ending amount of strigoi but when I looked around I was the only one they're fighting. Dimitri was stopping them from coming up while my mother helped him but they all went after me. Big mistake.

Chapter 8:

After fighting several strigoi we headed down the stairs to find four more strigoi and a door to another room. The door was shaking and shouts came from the other side, Lissa's and Christian's shouts. I stepped up behind one of the strigoi and grabbed the first thing I saw to hit him in the head with. I had grabbed a wooden chair and hurled it across the room, aimed at his head, but hit his back. He turned around, narrowing his eyes searching for his attacker and landed on me. He let out a groan and marched up to me "You" he said, gritting his teeth. He must of known I was coming for Lissa but he still seemed pissed about it. He stepped forward about to close the space between us but then Dimitri came from nowhere, surprising the two of us until his stake jammed into the strigoi's heart. He had the element of surprise then and used it perfectly. The strigoi's eyes went wide and tried grabbing at me before hitting the ground hard and dying. I turned myself towards Dimitri, demanding to know what that was. "The leader" he replied before going back to the rest of the strigoi. I went back to focus and went to fight another one but my attention went to a set of keys dangling from one of the strigoi's belts. His eyes flickered to me quickly while dodging my mother's attacks but went back to fighting. I started marching towards the man until a new strigoi stood in front of me, blocking the way. I threw a punch at him straight in the face, but he dodged it smoothly. I tried again and yet again he dodged each one of them, still planted in the same spot. I kicked my legs at his feet, when he started taking steps towards me causing him to trip forward , chest first. Yes! I held my stake forward, hopefully plunging it into his heart. Until he leaned back and stood forward again, slapping me in the face, hard. I stayed in my spot, not wanting to touch my throbbing my cheek and show him weakness. He slapped me again and then punched next, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, making me drop my stake. He pushed me back to the stairs, causing me to trip back on them. I tried getting back up but his hands kept pushing me down, trying to move my neck for a taste of me. He leaned forward using his whole body weight on mine to stop me from escaping, he lips came closer to my vulnerable neck. His teeth starting to touch my neck as I kicked and squirmed my way from his hold, but it was too tight. His teeth started to dig into my skin when his body was thrown back into the door, containing Lissa and Christian. I sat up to see Dimitri on top of the strigoi punching his face over and over again, yelling something I couldn't make out. I looked at the door he was thrown against, which had no damage at all to it. Dimitri whipped out his stake and plumage it through his heart, again and again until my mother's hands wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him back. I stood up steadying myself with the wall and made my way to him. He looked up at me and grabbed me with his arms and pulled me down to a tight, sighing as he held on tight. I looked around the room to see all strigoi dead on the ground, my mother standing rubbing her knew bruises that appeared on her face while Abe just sat on the steps of the stairs. I pulled away from the hug and walked up to the man who held the keys on his belt, and knelled down to grab them. I held them in my hands for a while but soon walked over to the door, trying all five keys on the ring. The last key unlocked the heavy door to show Christian siting with Lissa, stroking her hair to calm her down. Lissa's face shot up to look at me, the fear that was just on it now showed relief as she got up running to me. She'd hugged me tighter than Dimitri had just before and tears streamed down her beautiful face. I pulled her back to search for any signs of hurt or wounds but she looked alright, other than dirty clothes and messed up hair. Her eyes welled up with more tears as she pulled me into another hug. We stayed quiet for a moment before Christian broke the silence "oh, I'm alright too Rose. Don't mind me" he joked. I pulled away from our hug and walked over to Christian, who was leaned against the wall until I pulled him into an awkward hug. He gave me a lob sided smile before going back to Lissa, who was hugging Dimitri her thanks. He whispered something in her ear which made her head swivel around to me wide eyed. "What?" I asked curiously, looking between her and Dimitri. When Dimitri walked up to me whispering something in my ear, "marry me Roza". I looked up at him, now wide eyed myself in shock. He wanted to marry me? Of course he did, he loved me with all his heart and seeing that strigoi almost kill me made him love me more probably. I looked at Lissa who looked over joyed, waiting for my response. She obviously didn't hear him but she knew what he had said, while everyone else in the room looked confused yet curious. Yet Abe didn't, he looked almost proud and tried hiding a smile when I looked him in the eye. Of course he knew, Dimitri must of asked for permission, being the perfect gentlemen he is. My eyes flickered back to Dimitri who was waiting patiently for my response, giving me a loving smile. I smiled back at him before giving him my response, "Yes. A million times yes." He and Lissa both sighed in relief while Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a deep kiss. I heard Lissa in the background cheer which made me giggle. I wasn't the one for giggling and Dimitri noticed it and gave me a curious look, which made me giggle more. I laced my fingers in his and made our way up the steps, in love but still in guardian mode walking in front of Lissa and Christian in case of any more attacks. We all stepped into a foyer, heading off to the car. When another strigoi launched directly in front of me, giving me an evil smirk before impaling me with a large knife in the stomach. A sharp pain shot throughout my body. I looked into the worried eyes of my new fiance before drowning myself in questions of what just happened. Until I finally faded into the darkest, but then from the shadows I saw someone's silhouette make its way over to me. The silhouette of my former friend, Mason Ashford.

Chapter 9:

"Mason?" I said, running up to him. He gave me one of his usual smiles and hugged me tight, the feel of his arms wrapping me felt so good. I missed him so much, even though I don't know why he's here. He looked down at me with sorrow, and managed a sad smile for me. "Rose, you shouldn't be here" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him confused and took a step back, looking at my surroundings for the first time. We were in a car with my mother driving, Abe next her yelling out directions, Lissa crying into Christians shoulder and Dimitri shaking me, waking me up. But it wasn't working because I sat next him, witnessing it all. Dimitri yelled into his phone frantically in Russian, his face in rage yet his eyes welled up in tears. I looked at my body to see blood spread through my clothing and dripping onto to leather seats. My face was the palest I've ever seen it and my hair was a mess, tucked behind my ears. My head leaned on Dimitri's lap while my legs on Lissa's, she couldn't look at me for more than a few seconds before she cried again. Christian kept one hand rubbing Lissa's back while one keeping pressure against my wound. He couldn't handle the amount of blood like Lissa yet he still helped me. Wait, was I dead? I looked over to Mason and we were back in the darkness, his face was frozen in sadness. Before speaking again, "I have to go Rose. Please, oh _please_ don't come back with me!" he walked over to me wrapping me in another hug and kissing my forehead, before fading away. I stood there, tears streaming down my face, frozen before I faded back to the car. I sat next to Dimitri again and tried telling him I was here, but he heard nothing, I tried grabbing his shoulders but my hands went through him. Was I really dead? I didn't feel dead, but either did Mason. The car arrived in front of a hospital and everyone jumped out from the car, Dimitri picked me up with his strong arms and carried me in, yelling for help. A doctor came running up to them with a hospital gurney and nurses trailing behind him. Dimitri laid me down on it as the nurses pushed it towards a trauma room, my friends followed but only Dimitri and Lissa were allowed. They each clutched a hand while the nurses attached wires and needles into me, then a small screen came to life and showed my slow heart rate. Dimitri head hung back and groaned in frustration while Lissa started sobbing. I tried showing them I was here, I waved my hands in front of him trying to get attention, but I was invisible to them. The nurses worked around Lissa and Dimitri when a doctor came in and checked my chart. He was talking and asking questions about what happened when the small beeping noise from the machine stopped and my chest stopped moving. Dimitri stood up to start shaking me but the doctor pushed him out of the way and forced Lissa and him to wait outside. Lissa clung to Christian while Dimitri sat against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks, he looked the saddest I have ever seen and it pained me. I looked back to the doctor who hovered over my now dead body holding something which I only guessed was something to bring me back. He yelled at the nurses for assistance and shocked me, I faded a little back to my body, but began going back. He yelled and shocked me again I then faded into my body but not consciousness. I went to a dreamless sleep, good some rest, hopefully I'll be better when I awake.  
I awoke to shouting from outside my room and saw Dimitri yelling at someone, a nurse. That was very unlike him but he was probably stressed out. I tried sitting up but pain ached my stomach and forced me back down, so I looked around the room. I was in a patient room with a TV, couch and a fridge, it was large yet had no one else was in the room other than myself. I moved my hand to find a nurses button so I pressed it and waited and waited until it felt like forever. I pressed it repeatedly until I waited no longer and reached for the phone next to me. I dialed Lissa's number and waited for a response, "what?" she said rudely. "Lissa" I said calmly, "it's me". I waited for a reply but instead the door swung open and Lissa ran up to me, still holding her phone. "OH MY GOD ROSE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she yelled in my ear, tears spilling down her face again. She hugged me tight, trying to avoid my stab wound but still hurting it. I winced when she leaned on it and she immediately moved back apologizing. "Are you alright? Do you want the doctor? Do you want Dimitri? I'll get him!" she rambled on before running through the door yelling for people. The doctor was at my bed moments later checking my pulse and my wound, asking me how I am. I murmured something about a little pain, focusing on the doorway, waiting for Dimitri. Time passed after the doctor left and I just sat there, waiting for them. Where were they? Oh god, if they're in trouble I could never forgive myself. Time passed until my feet hit the cold floor while I tried standing up, I held onto the bed pushing myself up. I stood up while still in pain, but managed my way over to the doorway, one hand clutching my stomach the other holding the door frame. I made my way down the hall, looking for help or anyone, but the hallways were dead. I heard faint yelling around the waiting area, making my steps quicker until I stood in a door way of a room. Dimitri was yelling at everyone, screaming something about 'not handling it' or close to that. No one realised I was there, yet, so I sank into a chair nearby, watching as my fiance screamed at my family and friends. Most of the people in the room moved out and let my friends have a moment, while my parents tried calming him down. Lissa screamed back at him before storming off past me, not even noticing me. Dimitri gaze followed her before landing on me. His face fell and was in front of me in a matter of seconds, clutching me gently. My eyes welled up in tears, but Dimitri wiped them off before kissing me. "You scared me, Roza" he said, pulling away. Christian had followed Lissa while my parents left before realizing I was even here, so Dimitri and I were alone. His strong arms lifted me up and he carried me back to my room where he lied next to me hugging me tight, not letting go.


End file.
